The Dream
by takihashi05
Summary: Kouya and Kaoru had a misunderstanding they started to quarrel and later that night Kaoru dreamed pf something. Please review coz i badly need your opinions here.


Disclaimer: I don't own any crush gear turbo characters.  
  
One day at Tobita club house they were chatting.  
  
"We won all the tournaments we joined in." Jirou said to them. "Yeah, we won all of them but I couldn't believe it." Kuroudo said while smiling. "Hey, Kouya, can we find another tournament?" Kyousuke asked. "Great idea, Kyousuke. Kaoru, find a tournament now" Kouya grasp to Kaoru "I will try to find a tournament." Kaoru replied. "Wait, Kaoru, try to find a tournament that can bring us challenge because we're winning tournaments no sweat." Kouya said in a boastful manner. "Be careful with your words Kouya. Remember that we loss in the Manganji cup then you will boast about your success. When you are starting here you're always late for practice. They are telling the truth that Garuda Eagle is a first-class machine and you are a third-class gear fighter." Kaoru shouted angrily at him.  
"And who do you think you are? Shouting to me like I'm not a member of this club. If it wasn't for me there will be no Tobita club." Kouya replied to her.  
  
Kaoru moved towards Kouya and then she slapped him. Then Kouya said.  
"How dare you to slap my face. I'm totally disappointed, why? Because you are treating me like an idiot! idiot! idiot...!"  
After saying this Kouya cried and run unconsciously to his house. He banged the door of his room and locked himself in it. Kaoru was left by Kouya stunned. She couldn't believe that she slapped Kouya and more than that she hurt his feelings. Kouya felt the same way too. It was nightfall when Kouya left his room to take his supper.  
  
"Kouya, what's wrong?" his mother asked.  
"It's nothing mom, nothing to worry about" Kouya replied  
  
(wearing a fake smile.)  
"Are you sure?" Kouya's mom asked again.  
"Yeah, I'm alright" Kouya said (wearing that same fake smile.)  
  
In Kaoru's house, she locked herself in her room crying and thinking nonstop about what happened. After hours of , she fell asleep. Then, she had a dream.  
  
---Start of Kaoru's dream---  
  
It all started when Kaoru was walking in a dark street when she was kidnapped by a stranger. Kaoru was commanded by the kidnapper to call Kouya Marino and tell him to go to Tobita clubhouse.  
  
"Hello. Marino's Residence" Kouya answered the phone in a freaking way..  
"Hello Kouya it's me Kaoru....HELP!!!!!" Kaoru said.  
"Help? You still have the guts to ask my help after what you did to me." Kouya said it in a disappointing manner.  
"Kouya please..I'm in a serious condition now" In a crying voice Kaoru said it.  
"Ho Ho Ho.. A little brat asking for help to the one that she treated like a bastard idiot." Kouya said in a teasing manner.  
  
Kaoru banged down the phone and she was disappointed because she thought that Kouya would help her but somehow he didn't.  
  
Well. of course the kidnapper became more anxious to speak to Kouya so he is the one who talk to Kouya and 10 minutes had passed he was able to contact Kouya........  
  
" Kouya Marino please"  
"What now" Kouya said it in a gigantic voice..  
"I am that I am truly yours the ...... KIIDDDDNNAAAPPPPEEERRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Kaoru was listening to their conversation. She was hopeless that Kouya would come and help her. After minutes of talking to Kouya, the kidnapper put down the phone.  
  
"He said that he will come and go here to save you" the kidnapper reported to Kaoru.  
"Does he really tell you that?" Kaoru asked.  
"Yeah, after I convinced him. It is not that easy to convince him, you know" the kidnapper told that to Kaoru then he smiled.  
  
After hours of waiting, Kaoru saw Kouya coming but wait there are people behind him. After they advance a few steps she recognize the other persons. It is Jirou, Kuroudo and of course gearmaster, Kyousuke. Kouya knocked on the door and he, alone, quickly entered the clubhouse.  
  
"So, you arrived." There's an evil grin behind the kidnapper's voice.  
"Yeah, and I came here to retrieve her." Kouya said while pointing to Kaoru.  
"Do you think you can get it at ease? Well you have to get pass me." The kidnapper said.  
"Now, what do you want me to do?" in a desperate manner Kouya said it while he was thinking that the kidnapper is just easy to trick but he was wrong actually the kidnapper is one of the most suspected kidnapper in their city.  
"I just want you to have a gear fight with me." The anxious kidnapper said while thinking that Kouya is just weak as vegetables.  
".............. HA ... HA... HA.. GEARMASTER PLEASE GET MY GEAR READY AND BE SURE YOU HAVE TUNED IT UP BEFORE OUR BATTLE!!!" Kouya shouted and the kidnapper was surprised.  
"Kyousuke Jinn, the Japanese gearmaster, is here. He is well known for his gear tune-ups." The surprised kidnapper said.  
"And Jirou Oriza, I will give you red bean buns if you will just help me out on this referee thing." Kouya said and afterwards Jirou came rushing towards Kouya.  
"OK. I will help you out." Jirou said  
"Gear fighters, take your position, set up, ready go!!!!" Jirou said this phrase to begin the gear fight.  
  
What will happen next? Please send your reviews coz I need your opinion of what do you think will happen next. 


End file.
